


~Yes, Master~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dom!Alistair, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, I like that dynamic, If You Squint - Freeform, Maybe i will post more of this, Multi, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Lavellan/Surana/Mahariel has to apologize to the King because she misbehaved.<br/>She is neither a Warden nor the Inquisitor.<br/>She is in a dom/sub relationship with Cullen, and the submissive part.</p><p>Alistair is King, Cullen is Commander of the Inquisition, both men are dominant and hardened (lol…hardened...).</p><p>Or:<br/>LilKjay´s shitty excuse to write porn with a little bit of plot. I´m a bad girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Yes, Master~

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated!  
> If you find typos... give them candy.

Worrying her bottom lip, she glanced down to her folded hands while she listened to the talk of her Master and the King. It wasn´t exactly her fault that the guards to ´save´ stupid Arl Teagan out of the fountain. After all, she had warned him that this could happen, if he didn’t stopped touching her with his ugly sweaty hands. Ugh. Okay… maybe she had pushed him in the general direction of the fountain, yes. But honestly… if he had worn other shoes and not the stupid high heeled ones, he wouldn´t have tripped. And stumbled. And crashed into the cold water. And she wouldn´t have laughed loud at that and drawn the attention of everyone. Red painted lips twitched at the memory and she giggled, but a warning squeeze of gloved fingers in her nap brought her back to the present. They were still talking, and a quick glance up with large turquoise eyes confirmed that both men were rather amused than truly angry.  
Shifting a little in her master´s lap she began to pick on the dark red velvet belt, slung low around her slender hips. It had the same color than her master´s expensive jacket, one of many hints who she belonged to. As if the small black leather collar around her neck wasn´t obvious enough. The embroidered belt contrasted greatly to the white velvet of the dress she was wearing, both shimmering in the candle light. Tight on waist and chest, the dress became wider on her hips, flowing freely and concealing the fact that she wasn´t wearing shoes. It accented her slender and lithe frame, and the sewn-in corsage pushed her small breasts up, making them appear bigger.  
Slender hands began to draw idle circle´s on her master´s gloved hand, which rested warmly and secure on her thigh. His other hand on her nape slid downwards and settled around her waist, and she smiled to herself. No, if he was holding her like that, he wasn´t angry. His scent surrounded her and she sighed contently.

All in all, it was a good evening, hence the incident with Arl Teagan. They had danced, drank wine, and she was also allowed to eat whatever she wanted, without waiting for her Master´s approval first. It was also the Reason why she had been alone on the Balcony as the Arl had approached her, while her Master was preoccupied with business talk. Truth to be told, she liked to have her Master´s attention all for herself, and he seemed to think the same. But of course, he would never admit that. At that thought she grinned, her heart shaped face thankfully concealed by black raven locks that reached till her shoulders. Both men were talking still and she sighed inaudibly, then snuggled closer against her Master´s chest, laying her head against his shoulder. His hold on her waist tightened again and she heard him hum in approval, but then he continued to talk with the king. Turquoise eyes looked up in adoration as she studied her Master´s handsome and lightly tanned face.

Dark golden stubble adorned his strong jaw, and her eyes were drawn immediately to his full lips. The scar that split his right upper lip moved with every word he spoke, and she sighed dreamily as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers. His golden hair was combed back in soft waves, even softer than it looked. Several woman had asked her tonight how it felt to run her fingers through it, and she had just smiled but said nothing. Maybe if one of them was lucky and caught her Master´s eye, they would get invited later by him to join their ‘game’. To be honest… she hoped that he would choose the chubby blonde girl with the enthralling green eyes. With herself being delicate and slender, she preferred woman who were the complete opposite of her. At the thought of the woman´s surely soft and warm skin, the sweet dimples on her thighs and belly, she bit her bottom lip. The things she could do to that woman, making her writhe and moan her master´s name while he watched them. Her skin tingled at that image and she shifted again in his lap, feeling the growing wetness between her legs. With no panties to cover her sex, she was more than aware of the sticky feel on her thighs. Hopefully her Master was soon done talking so they could go back to the Party, watch the fireworks and then go back to their quarters. Growing a little impatient she shifted again in her Master´s lap, brushing with her pert ass ´accidentally´ over his crotch. An answering growl made her stop for a moment, but she also felt the growing hardness she had provoked with her movements. He bend his head down a little and his full lips grazed the pointed tip of her ear, as he murmured darkly.  
“Stop distracting me, Babe”.

She shuddered at that and looked up, turquoise eyes connecting with golden ones. Around his irises was a small band of sapphire, and she licked her lips in an innocent manner.  
“I´m Sorry, Master” she said demurely, although she couldn´t suppress the naughty twitch on the corner of her mouth. His gloved hand slowly slid up her spine and again settled in her nape, squeezing in warning.  
“We decided that there would be no punishment for you…” Her Master said a little louder, and she straightened at that and looked over to the King. So they were obviously done talking. Finally. The King was watching them with a dark and hooded gaze, his hazel eyes flecked with white undressing her mentally. Oh.  
“…but?” She asked curiously before she could stop herself, and now it was the King´s turn to smirk. Master Cullen chuckled and she felt his warm lips brush over the pointed tip of her ear, and goosebumps rose on her skin.

“You will apologize to the king, for disturbing his party” He murmured lowly and as she looked over her shoulder, she saw that his eyes had darkened as well. A faint blush grazed her pale cheeks and she sat up even straighter, as the grip in her nape tightened again. Trying to push her luck just a little, she smiled innocently at her Master and purred.  
“But I did nothing wrong… I just protected what was yours, Master”  
Golden eyes darkened even more and she felt his cock twitch in response, now hard and pressing through their clothing against her sex. The hand on her thigh traveled upwards a little, brushing over her pelvis and making her squirm.  
“Are you questioning my judgement, Babe?” He asked sharply and she stiffened, hearing the warning tone in his voice. Instantly she sobered up and shock her head hurriedly, black locks dancing around her face.  
“No! Of course not Master Cullen!” She exclaimed demurely. Slender fingers curled around his hand on her thigh and turquoise eyes looked pleadingly up as she lifted his hand to her lips and kissed the covered signet ring on his ringfinger. Even after now almost five years at his side and three years being his, she sometimes was still afraid he would leave her. Not because she doubted him… but because of her past and the things she had experienced. It wasn´t easy for her to trust someone, and he had taken care of her in every possible way. And now she trusted him with her whole life. The thought that she could lose him just because of her behavior made her tremble.

“Look at me.” His voice was ordering and instantly turquoise eyes snapped up, the fog of bad memories lifting away. Placing a gloved hand on her cheek he tilted her face up, studying her face closely.  
Golden eyes softened a little and she swallowed audibly, already chiding herself for losing control like that in public and embarrassing him.  
“You´re here with me, in Denerim. Not in an Alienage, in a Circle, or the slums.” Master Cullen said softly and his gloved thumb stroked over her bottom lip, smudging the red lipstick there a little.  
“You´re my chosen one. Nothing will change that.” his voice became darker and she nodded slowly, leaning into his palm as he cupped her cheek. His sincere words calmed her down and she smiled shyly.  
“Apologize to the king. Make me proud” Her Master finished lowly and brushed his full lips against hers. She sighed into the feather light kiss and looked up at him in adoration, before tearing her gaze away and glancing to the king.  
Dark hazel eyes watched her patiently but began to glint as he saw her gaze. The king slowly rose from his armchair and walked around the desk, white gloved fingers tapping against the dark wooden surface. A slight push was her indication to rise and she settled back in her role as submissive, strengthened through her Master´s words.

“I´m at your service, Master Alistair” her voice was demure and obedient as she folded her hands behind her back, smiling as she heard the approving hum from behind her.  
The king came to a stop in front of her and she was able to smell his scent, a mix of patchouli and Sandalwood. His white and expensive velvet dress was richly embroidered, the Theirin heraldry stitched on his tunic, directly over his heart. He was almost as tall as her Master, at least 6, 2 feet if she had to guess, and with that two heads taller than her. A white gloved forefinger curled under her chin and he tilted her face up, hazel eyes studying her intently.  
“You´re a pretty one…” the king said appraisingly and she smiled proudly at him, wetting her red painted lips.  
“Thank you, Master Alistair” She said obediently and the king hummed in approval, then placed his hand on her shoulder.  
“And I´ve heard that no one sucks cocks as good as you” The Warden King said with a smirk down at her, and she blushed a little, then straightened a little more.  
“My Master taught me well.” She said and felt giddy as she heard the approving hum from behind her. The king´s gaze darkened at her words and he stepped a little closer, then tipped on her shoulder.  
“On your knees” He ordered, his voice a touch darker now. Demurely she sank to her knees in front of him and glanced behind herself, as she heard the creaking of the armchair. Her Master had risen from his chair and now slowly prowled around her, golden eyes watching her calculating and dominant. The possessiveness in his eyes was clear for her to see, and she felt even more desired then. She was maybe the submissive one… but she knew how he loved to watch her with others, the mix of desire and jealousy in his eyes every time an indication how passionate her reward would be later when they were alone. Before she could indulge in fantasies of her reward however, her face was turned again. She looked now directly onto the king´s crotch, the large bulge in his trousers an indication of what was to come.  
“Open my trousers, Babe” King Alistair ordered her in a commanding tone.  
“Yes, Master Alistair” She said demurely and leaned forward, opening the laces of the dark red velvet trousers he wore with deft fingers. Turquoise eyes flickered up to the King who watched her with a heated expression, and she smiled seductively. Curling her hands in the loosened waistband of his trousers and black smalls, she pulled them down abruptly, and his cock sprang free. She licked her lips, wetting them as she wrapped her hand around the shaft, the pearl of precome on the slit there glinting in the candlelight.  
“And now suck… show me if your Master´s praise is justified” The King murmured huskily, dark hazel eyes flecked with white fixed on her red painted lips as his hold on her shoulder tightened.

In answer her tongue darted out and caught the drop of seed with a sensual flick. Turquoise eyes glanced for a moment upwards to her master and she swallowed the drop with a pleased hum.  
“Watch… Master Cullen…” she said in a purr and felt desire spark through her as she heard her Master´s sharp intake of breath, and the flash of lust in golden eyes, before he moved behind her again. Making sure that her tongue piercing was visible and electing another groan from above, she bend forward and kissed the engorged and circumcised head. Precome oozed from it anew and she licked it away, then dipped the tip of her tongue in the slit, humming in delight.  
“You taste wonderful, Master Alistair” She said in a purr and glanced up as the hold on her shoulder tightened again. The Warden King had his lips parted and watched her enraptured, as her tongue darted out, the ball of the piercing dancing feather light over his cock´s head. Ignoring the shifting of feet behind her, she parted her lips and then leaned forward, letting the first few inches of his cock glide in her mouth.

“Maker…” The King murmured in a throaty voice and tipped his head back, as she began to suck on the head alone, flicking with her tongue eagerly whenever she tasted a new small drop of his tangy seed. Suppressing another smirk she began to hum around his thick cock, as she heard how her Master unbuckled his belt behind her, his breathing harsh just as the King´s. Her tongue flickered along the underside of his shaft, tracing the ring of the crown slowly. Stabilizing his cock with her hand, she slid the other one up his leg and along his muscled thigh, before splaying it out on his ass cheek. Another hand was settled on her shoulder, and King Alistair looked again down at her, full lips parted. Grinning devilishly up at him she steeled herself, then pushed his hips forward with her hand, so his hard cock thrusted all the way inside her mouth. The coarse ginger blonde hair tickled her chin and his musky scent was strong, as she fought back the urge gag.

“Yes… oh Maker yes” he groaned hoarsely and tipped his head back as the crown of his cock hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered but she endured it a few seconds, then slowly let his cock slid back out of her mouth, till just the engorged head remained inside and began to stroke along the shaft with her hand. Again she hummed and began to suck on head alone, the tip of her tongue flickering along the slit. Making sure that a wet slurping sound was heard by parting her lips a little too wide, she hollowed her cheeks and began to suck in intervals, in a steady rhythm with her stroking hand.

“Enough, Babe” she heard Master Cullen´s throaty deep voice say and decided to ignore it in favor for another hard suck on the king´s cock, being rewarded immediately with another groan. He began to move his hips shallowly in time with her stroking and sucking, using his hold on her shoulders to slide his cock deeper in her mouth. A third hand on her head tangled in her black raven locks, clenching and unclenching.  
“I said enough, Babe!” Her Master growled and pulled her away abruptly, so the king´s cock slipped out of her mouth and saliva mixed with precome trickled down her chin. Turquoise eyes glanced innocently up at her Master, who watched her with dark eyes, the golden color almost swallowed by his blown pupils. It was seldom that he interrupted while she pleasured another man or woman, and she felt heat spark through her at the jealousy and possessiveness in his gaze. He had his hand wrapped around his impressive cock, the engorged head purple and leaking several pearls of precome.

Smiling innocently up at him she continued to stroke King Alistair´s cock with her hand, and wiped with the forefinger of the other the mixed liquid on her chin away. Turquoise eyes full of mischief and lust meet dominant golden ones dark with desire as they stared at one another, not once blinking even though the king groaned low beside them. His cock throbbed in her hand and she twisted her wrist, electing another groan to her triumph.  
“His seed tastes so exquisite, Master Cullen” She purred to stoke his jealousy, and Her Master growled low. Golden eyes flashed and she shivered at his burning gaze, unable to stop herself from provoking him further.  
Holding eyecontact still, she drew the forefinger in her mouth and sucked it clean, humming audibly as if it was a sweet treat. Afterwards she released her finger with a wet pop, and his grip in her hair tightened.  
“Almost as sweet as yours…” Lillian purred sweetly, then almost yelped as she was pulled abruptly closer, now face to face with her Master´s cock.  
“Shut up and suck!” he ordered with a hoarse growl and burning gaze, his chest heaving and pearls of sweat glistening on his forehead. Holding his cock in one hand, he tightened his grip in her hair so it became painful, and indication of how much she had provoked him. She grimaced but he didn´t loosened his hold, instead pushed her face against his crotch, smearing precome over her right cheek in process. She released the other man´s cock to stabilize herself against her Master´s clothed muscled thighs to prevent herself from falling. Turquoise eyes narrowed to playful slits and she licked her lips, glancing up at him with a knowing smirk. Sitting up a little straighter on her knees, she kissed the bulbous head of his impressive cock, gathering the pearls of precome with a flick of her tongue. He tasted a little different then the king, sweeter and less tangy. Another tuck in her hair and she parted her lips demurely, never breaking the provoking stare. Her Master wasted no time and thrusted deeply in her mouth, golden eyes burning possessive and with lust. Unlike with King Alistair, she kept her mouth now completely still and her cheeks hollowed, letting the impressive cock slid in and out of her mouth. Her Master preferred it that way and she moaned around his pulsing cock, doing her best to keep her jaw relaxed. Saliva trickled down her chin and she curled her hand in the black leather of his trousers, while he continued to fuck her mouth, claiming her in the most primal way. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the warden king step closer, his own cock in a white gloved hand and stroking it slowly, gaze fixed on her face. As both men stared down at her like that, she moaned again as she imagined again how her Master would reward her later. Maybe he would let her choose their victim for the night… She knew which woman she would choose...

A sudden deep thrust made her gag and return back to reality, and turquoise eyes snapped open again. Her Master stared down at her with a heaving chest, slowly pulling his impressive cock out of her mouth. In a mix of confusion and lust she looked up at him, hoping desperately that she hadn´t unintentionally ignored an order.  
With his free hand he began to stroke his cock in fast movements, and she saw that the king did the same. Both were panting hard and her eyes widened a fraction.  
“Open your mouth, Babe. Tongue out” Her Master ordered with a breathy growl and she complied instantly. Placing both her hands on her thighs she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, the piercing glinting in the candle light. At the sight she heard the warden king groan lowly, and a smirk tucked on her lips. Both men stood close to her and stroked themselves with fast movements, the steady leaking of precome and louder becoming moans signaling their nearing release. Instinctively she closed her eyes, but a displeased growl broke free from her Master´s full lips, and she flinched.

“I didn´t allowed you to close your eyes! Look at me, Babe!” He croaked hoarsely and she bit her bottom lip, then opened her mouth wide again. Looking up she felt pride surge through her, at the state both men were in. Sweat glistened on their foreheads and the king´s face was flushed, hazel eyes with wide flecks dilated, looking unfocussed down at her. Her Master was in a similar state, although his golden eyes burned down at her with a mix of lust, desire and pride. Her skin tingled in response and she eagerly leaned closer, as her Master groaned hoarse, his upper body slightly bend over her. With a following loud roar that made heat flare up in her belly he came, and his hot white seed sprayed over her face. It hit her chin, left cheek and nose with several thick robes, the smell intense and making her shudder in delight. Some of it also landed in her mouth and she swallowed the creamy consistence obediently, then opened her mouth again. Ignoring the itching feel of his slowly cooling come on her skin she looked up at the Warden King. His breathing had hitched as his friend came all over her face and now he stepped closer, the stroking rhythm of his cock erratic. As the hand in her hair tucked, she took the hint and looked back up at her Master. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire stared down at her and he parted his full lips, hoarse words whispered in pride down at her.

“You look so beautiful like that, Babe… my naughty little bride…” She blushed at that and her turquoise eyes sparkled, her right hand covering her left with the wedding band on her ringfinger. But before she could respond to his words the Warden King groaned guttural, drowning every word she wanted to say. Again her face was hit by a torrent of hot white seed, mixing with the already drying load in several thick ropes. This time she flinched however, as a few drops landed on her eyelashes and dripped into her eyes. With a whimper she bend over instantly, and pressed both hands to her face, fingers slippery from all the seed on her skin. The hold on her hair was loosened immediately but she couldn´t care less. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her breath coming in chocked gasps. Maybe, she overreacted a little… but to be honest, it really burned like hell.

The sound of cursing and footsteps was heard as both man snapped into action. One left, the other kneeled next to her, as she could guess on the sound of creaking leather. She inhaled the scent of patchouli and sweat of her master, then her face was tilted up. An strong but gentle grip of a thumb and forefinger on her chin held her face steady, while another hand began to wipe the sticky seed away with gloved fingers. The scent of sweet mint tinged with red wine tickled her nose and she opted for a pained expression. Footsteps returned and then gloved hands left, instead cold water was poured steadily over her face. It dampened her white velvet dress and made parts of it transparent, her nipples now hard for different reasons. Afterwards a wet cloth was dabbed on her face with a steady hand, and she heard the calm and deep rumbling voice of her Master.  
“Open your eyes, Babe.” The knowledge that his attention was now solemnly on her made her giddy. Dramatically she squeezed them shut even tighter and shock her head, fumbling blindly for his gloved wrist and curled her fingers around it. The grip on her chin broke and in harsh pants she inhaled the scent of seed, damp linen and sweet mint tinged with red wine.  
“It hurts, Master Cullen…” She whimpered with a pained voice, and let a few teardrops slid down her cheeks for good measure. The scent of sandalwood made her aware that the Warden King was now close as well, and she heard him curse again. Hopefully he would feel guilty now. No other than her Master was allowed to mark her with his seed!

“Eyes open, Babe!” The sharp undertone in Master Cullen´s voice made her flinch, and she obeyed instantly. Blinking her eyes slowly open she winced. They felt sensitive and as if sand was in them, the itch and burn uncomfortable and making new tears well up. But as she looked up into golden eyes ringed with sapphire, it took her breath away as she saw the unbridled love and care in them. She smiled unintentionally and tried to hold his gaze, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Her Master lowered the cloth which he has used to clean her face and laid it on his bend knee. Gently he took her face in his large black gloved hands and hummed soothingly. With his thumbs he pulled her lower eyelids down a little on either side, studying her eyes intently. Her eyelids fluttered, the breeze from his sweet mint breath with wine uncomfortable on her sensitive eyes. Resisting the urge to close them again she concentrated on the scar on his upper lip, to keep her eyes as unmoving as possible.

The close proximity and his scent of patchouli and sweat made her shift however, the transparence of her dress and dampness between her legs screaming for attention. A faint smirk tucked at full lips and as if on cue, her Master began to chuckle.  
“Naughty devilkin… it seems I have to punish you later for this…” He murmured darkly, then wiped with his thump the last tears away from her cheeks. She smiled sheepishly up at him, her skin prickling as she imagined how he would ´punish´ her. The soft tone in which he had spoken made it clear that he had seen through her little charade, and wasn´t angry at all. Slowly he rose from his kneeling position in a fluid motion, handing his friend the soiled damp cloth. As she glanced up, hazel eyes with white flecks looked with a mix of adoration and mischief at her. The king took the cloth and threw it without a second look into the fire behind the desk. A big iron can on the desk also indicated, where the cold water came from that was used to clean her face.

“Stand up and come to me, Babe” Her Master ordered in a deep tone and she licked her lips and rose slowly, then stepped next to her Master. Small hands smoothened the dress, making sure that the damp texture clung to every curve of her although slender body. Master Cullen´s large gloved hand settled back in the nape of her neck, rubbing in small circles over the bare skin there.  
“I hope you enjoyed my apology, Master Alistair…” She purred in a sweet tone and made a curtsy, electing a chuckle from both men. Feeling bold, she slid with her hands over her chest, a pair of hazel eyes following them down to her hip.  
“But I hope you understand that no one besides Master Cullen… ” She began, but was interrupted by her Master, and a warning squeeze of his hand.  
“Enough.” His tone was commanding and made it clear that her playtime was over. The king shook his head in amusement and handed her a goblet with wine, which she took eagerly. After an allowing nod of her Master she drank, but was a little sad that it was not the sweet red wine her Master preferred, but a heady white one. Still she drank it to get rid of the seed-taste on her tongue. After draining the wine in several deep drafts she handed the empty goblet back to the king, and licked her lips.  
“We will see us in the morning” Her Master addressed the King, who nodded and then settled back behind his desk.  
“I certainly hope so. And bring her with you…” The king said with a wink at her, and she blushed a little and looked up at Master Cullen with a pleading look. The thought that she could breakfast with the King and her Master, instead of eating alone in their Quarters thrilled her.  
Golden eyes ringed with sapphire looked proudly down at her and her Master smiled, as if reading her thoughts. Giving her a small nod that made her beam, he turned back to the king.  
“I will…”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting come in your eyes really burns like hell!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ...I heard that from a friend *coughs*
> 
> *******
> 
> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation is ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
